Fragile
by MeganKoumori
Summary: When the love of your life is made out of porcelain, what's a poor Cowboy to do?
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

It was late at night. Unbeknownst to the sleeping Davis family, the downstairs TV was on, its blue light flickering on the living room wall.

Bo nestled under Woody's arm as they watched a movie together. "She's pretty," said Bo, referring to an actress on the screen. "She has such lovely eyes."

Woody tugged on his bandana. "N-Not as lovely as yours…" He said shyly.

Smiling, Bo sat up. Closing her eyes, she pursed her lips as she tilted her face upward. The Cowboy leaned in toward her…

"Isn't this sweet?" Sneered a new voice.

Woody jumped about a mile as his eyes flew open. Bo was gone and in her place was a toy he dreaded: Stinky Pete the Prospector.

"You!" Woody cried, scooting away on his behind as fast he could. "How'd you get here? Where's my girlfriend?"

Prospector held his pickax in his hand as he stroked the blade. "Funny thing about porcelain," he said smoothly. "So delicate, so fragile, so easily…broken…" He smiled sadistically as he pointed the ax behind him.

Sid Philips was there, laughing maniacally. He had Bo strapped to a firecracker and was now lighting the fuse.

"NO!" Woody screamed as he lunged forward, but it was too late. The dynamite exploded. Shards flew past Woody as he covered his face.

Falling to his hands and floppy knees, the Cowboy began to weep. "Oh Bo…"

Stinky Pete circled behind him causally. "It's too bad really, but how could you expect to protect her when her own boyfriend is too scrawny and weak?"

There was a large piece of ceramic in front of Woody and he picked it up. It was Bo's detached face. She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "Why couldn't you protect me, Woody?"

* * *

Woody bolted up in bed and screamed. As he hyperventilated, he looked around at his surroundings. He was in the canopy bed in the guestroom. The sheer white curtains hanging from the top frame swayed back and forth in the ceiling fan breeze. Bo was lying next to him under the covers. She was in one piece. One, whole, beautiful piece. Woody thanked his lucky stars that it'd all been just a dream.

Bo moaned and turned over. "Woody? Wh-What's going on? Did you have a nightmare?"

The Cowboy, still breathing hard, could only nod and mutter, "Uh-huh…"

Bo propped herself up and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Did you watch another scary movie with Buzz? Woody, we talked about this…" Suddenly she found herself wrapped tightly in Woody's embrace.

"Woody, what's wrong?" Bo placed her hands on his back. "Sweetie, you're trembling!" Stroking his temple, she looked concerned. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Woody shook his head. "No, I-I just want to go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, all right then…" As they lay back down, Woody suddenly pulled her close, clasping her tightly to his chest.

_What could scare Woody so badly?_ Bo wondered to herself as she once again drifted off to sleep in his arms. _I bet it had something to do with Andy. My poor baby…_


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

It was only about five and a half hours later as Woody stood by Andy's bed. Buzz was sitting on some blocks nearby.

The Cowboy watched Bo as she herded her sheep from a comic book Andy had left lying on the floor. "No, that's not food…"

"That sounds like a real nightmare," Buzz said emphatically to his best friend. "But you've had bad dreams before."

"Buzz, there's a difference between dreaming that I lost the woman I love and dreaming about you in a dress and a wig after watching 'Psycho.'"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It's just that," Woody said, fiddling with his thumbs as he sat down next to Buzz. "When I woke up in the guestroom, I was so sure that she was…"

"Guestroom?" Buzz interrupted. "You told me yesterday that you were going to watch a movie!"

"We did watch a movie, Buzz. That's not the point…"

"But," Buzz looked confused. "The TV is out in the living room. Why'd you go into the guestroom?"

Woody blushed red. "That…That's…Well, it's kind of…" He scowled. "That's none of your business, ok?" Sighing, he looked at his boots. "Stinky Pete was right."

"Stinky Pete? _Right?_ About what?"

"Porcelain _is _easily broken! All she has to do is fall down and she could be destroyed! Poof! Just little tiny pieces of Bo! And then what?" Woody looked up, staring distantly into space. "What if I lose her?" He sounded as though he were talking to himself. "What if Stinky Pete is right and I am too scrawny and weak? What if I can't keep her safe?"

Buzz coughed, sending Woody back down to Earth. "Woody, I think you're overreacting. Bo's always been very careful."

"I know, but accidents happened…" There was a yodel and Jessie tore across the room. Woody watched her jump partway on Bo's back and start to noogie her.

"Ow Jessie! Get off!"

"Good _morning_, bestest friend!" Jessie sang cheerfully as she dug her knuckles into Bo's painted hair. _"Guten Morgen! Ohayo Gozaimasu! Buenos Dias! Bonjour…" _Two hands suddenly appeared under Jessie's armpits and lifted her up. "Hey! What the…" Jessie scowled at Woody as he placed her back on the floor. "What're you doin'?" Taking the Cowgirl's arm, Woody began to lead her away. "What's the big idea?"

Leaning close, Woody began to whisper. "Look Jess, I know you like to horseplay, and I know you and Bo are best friends, but you're a rag doll!"

"So? So are you!"

"I _mean," _continued Woody. "That you need to be more careful! If you're too rough, Bo could break!"

Jessie crossed her arms and looked irritated. "What are you talkin' about?"

"Porcelain, Jessie!" In his aggravation, Woody forgot to whisper. "I'm saying she's made of porcelain! And you keep grabbing her like that, you could make her crack or worse!"

"Porcelain?" Jessie raised her brows and looked over at Bo.

"Yes, and if you don't mind…Hey!" Jessie was back at Bo's side. Woody growled and followed her.

"_Hmm…" _Jessie rapped her knuckles on Bo's forehead.

Bo swatted her hand away. "Stop that!"

Ignoring her, the Cowgirl lifted up Bo's arm and down a couple of times. She let go and grinned. "Whaddaya know! You _are _porcelain!"

Bo, used to her best friend's antics, intoned dryly, "Thank you _so much_ for noticing."

"C'mon, Porcelain!" Jessie grabbed Bo's arm. "Let's go play!" As Woody watched Jessie drag her away, he sighed. How long could he keep her together? Woody frowned. Whatever it took, he was going to keep Bo safe.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

The Cowboy watched Bo cautiously the rest of that morning. Whenever Jessie grabbed her or gave her small smacks on the arm in jest, he winced. Sooner or later, he was sure, Bo was going to shatter into dust. Right now though, the two friends were discussing what movie to watch.

"_Pleaseeeee?" _Jessie begged.

"No, Jessie."

"But-but-but…it's a great movie!"

"Jessie," Bo gave her a look. "I don't want to watch 'Rambo.' It's too gory."

The Cowgirl pouted. "The gory stuff is the fun part," she mumbled. Then she brightened. "How about 'Rocky?' It's got a love story! You like love stories!"

"Can't you pick something less violent?"

"Aw poop! I wanna watch something exciting!" Jessie cried, pulling her hat down over her ears. "I wanna watch some action! Something with fight scenes!"

Bo paused. "How about 'The Princess Bride?'"

Jessie grinned. "Ok!" As Bo went to get the film, Woody followed her out the door, passing Jessie on his way, who was now pretending to sword fight. _"'Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die…'"_

* * *

Woody found Bo at the top of the stairs, preparing to descend. "Stop!" Bo pulled her foot back in.

"What?"

As the Cowboy caught up with her, he pulled her away from the steps gently. "You could fall!"**  
**  
"I've gone down the stairs before without falling."

"No," Woody shook his head. "It's too risky. I'll…carry you down."

"What?" Bo pulled back in surprise. "You'll do _what?"_

Woody surveyed the ascent. "It's the only way to keep you from danger!"

"Don't you think carrying me would actually increase danger, since you could drop…" Woody scooped her up in his arms. "Woody!"

"Just hold on tight…" he said nervously as he looked down the steps. He had never noticed how many of them there were before. Still, Woody told himself, if it kept his girl safe, he'd climb down a million stairs for her.

Slowly, he placed a boot on the first step, then his other boot. "See?" He said, trying kept apprehension out of his voice. "It's not so bad!"

Bo held onto his neck for dear life. "Woody, please, just put me down…"

"No! Gosh darn it, Bo! I'm _going_ to protect you!" Woody said doggedly as he climbed down to the next step.

"Protect me from what?"

He ignored her. "Let's see…Right foot first, then the left…" Woody repeated as he continued to climb down. "Right foot first, then the left…" Bo let out a fearful squeak as she watched the stairs below. "Right foot first, then the left…Right foot…"

Suddenly, Woody's boot slipped and he fell to his bottom, sliding down the staircase. Bo screamed, clutching at his neck as tight as she could as they continued to coast. Finally on the seventh step they reached, the Cowboy jumped to his feet but continued to run, both he and his girlfriend screaming with fright.

As Woody reached the first floor, he skidded his boots to a halt. "See?" He panted to Bo, who was still clenching his neck in stunned terror. He swallowed. "I told you I could get you down here safe."

"Safe?" Bo repeated. She kicked her legs. "Put me down!" As Woody let her feet touch the ground, she pushed him away. "Safe? You nearly killed us!" As she stalked to the living room, Woody ran close behind.

"Wait! Don't let the door swing back and hit you!"

_"Woody…"_

"Look, I'll hold it open…" He pushed open the white door and held it there. "See?"

"Will you please stop it?" Bo said in aggravation as she passed.

Woody sighed and let go of the door. It swung back and hit him square in the keester, knocking him to the ground. "Oof!"

Bo stood at the video cabinet, searching through the titles. "'Pinocchio'…'Porco Rosso'…Here it is! 'The Princess Bride!'" She tugged at the VHS, dragging it to the floor. As she lifted it into her arms, Woody suddenly took it.

"Here, that's really heavy! Let me carry it!"

"Oh, like you carried me down the stairs?" Bo was a very patient person, but her frustration was being to surface. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I just don't want you to get hurt!" He tucked the tape under his arm.

"Hurt? What are you talking about?"

Woody sighed. "Bo, all I know is that if you got broken, I couldn't bear it. I just want you to be safe, that's all. I just…" He shrugged haplessly.

Something clicked in Bo's mind, and she pressed herself against him. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that nightmare you had last night, would it?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked away. "Kind of…" he finally admitted.

"Oh Woody…" She sighed and wrapped her arms around his torso, momentarily startling him. "Woody, I'm _fine! _Look…" She tilted his chin downward. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me. Not unless, of course, you insist on carrying me down the stairs again."

Woody grimaced. "Not one of my best ideas, huh?"

Bo shook her head. "Mmm-mmm."

Woody looked uncomfortable as he pulled on his bandana. "It's just that…if you got broken, I think that I would be broken too. Not in a literal sense, but I don't know what I'd do without you, Bo. I'd fall apart…"

"Oh, just come here and kiss me already!" Bo yanked his neckerchief down to her level and pressed her lips against his.

"'_HELLO!'" _Shouted Jessie as she suddenly kicked the living room door open and ran inside. _"'MY NAME IS INIGO MONTOYA! YOU KILLED MY FATHER! PREPARE TO DIE!'" _She stopped as Woody jerked away from Bo, his cheeks burning red. Crossing her arms, she snickered. "So _this _is where you went? I was wondering what was taking so long!"

"It wasn't like that…" Woody mumbled, embarrassed.

"_Sure _it wasn't!" Jessie teased. To Bo, she said, "Come on! I wanna go watch the movie!"

Bo nodded. Taking the tape, she started to follow, but Woody pulled her back. "Remember," he said quietly. "If she wants to wrestle you 'sportsman-like,' just say no." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

As Woody watched her leave with her best friend, he sighed with relief. He now knew at last that Bo would be safe. At least for awhile.

Woody smiled to himself. Maybe he'd go watch the movie too. As he started to follow, he failed to notice the TV Guide on the floor. As he unconsciously put his foot down, the magazine glided and slipped, sending him face first to the carpet. "Ow."


End file.
